WonKyu Drabble : Putus Nyambung Ala WonKyu
by Ryuusei27
Summary: Putus nyambung Duo sejoli WonKyu memang menakjubkan, jarang bisa ditemui kisah cinta seperti milik mereka. Siwon si Perfect dan Kyuhyun si Manis memang sangat cocok! WonKyu / SiXian


**Putus Nyambung Ala WonKyu**

**...**

Para member Super Junior baru saja selesai melakukan rehersal di stadion Gelora Bung Karno untuk konser _Musik Bank _yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa jam lagi, saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu restoran yang menyediakan makanan asli _Betawi. _Dan sekarang mereka telah sampai di halaman depan restoran.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu menempel layaknya perangko, kini malah berdiri berjauhan. Kyuhyun kemudian menatap tajam Siwon, Siwon yang tak mau kalah akhirnya membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

"Hei-hei _guys_! Ada apa dengan kalian?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Yesung dan terus bertatapan.

"Aku mau bicara," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada serius.

"Aku juga mau bicara denganmu Cho." Ya.. sepertinya memang ada suatu hal serius yang harus dibicarakan.

"AKU MAU PUTUS!" teriak Siwon dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

_**JGEEERRR..**_

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar, para member lain yang tidak tau apapun hanya ternganga melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Butuh beberapa menit untuk mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"Ja-jadi kalian pacaran? Sudah bera-pa l-lama?"  
Eunhyuk menatap horror Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pisangnya yang terlempar entah kemana saking terkejutnya Ia. Kyuhyun mengacungkan tiga jarinya dan terus menatap tajam Siwon.

"Tiga bulan?" tanya Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ti-tiga minggu?" Kini Sungmin yang bertanya masih dengan perasaan terkejut, Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu tiga tahun ya?"

_**PLAKK..**_

"Aww! Kenapa memukul kepalaku? Aku kan hanya bertanya." Shindong mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja di beri tanda '_cinta'_ oleh KangIn.

"TIGA JAM!"seru Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

_**GEDUBRAKK..**_

Lagi-lagi mereka yang ada disitu dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tiga jam? Oh hei yang benar saja? Mereka benar-benar suka membuat orang lain terkena serangan jantung ya?

"Ka-kalian bercanda kan?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan jika pendengarannya masih normal.

"Tidak. Sudah ah, ayo masuk dan cari tempat duduk." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Jadilah mereka harus duduk ditempat yang berbeda. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Shindong, dan Manajer duduk di salah satu susut restoran, sedangkan Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, KangIn, dan Yesung duduk disudut lainnya.

"Kurasa aku harus ke toilet," ucap Ryeowook

"Aku ikut kau Wookkie." Sungmin dan Ryeowook beranjak menuju toilet, meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Shindong, dan Manajer yang masih saling diam. Beberapa menit Kyuhyun melamun, hingga _smartphone_-nya bergetar.

_**Drrrt.. Drrrt..**_

Kyuhyun mengambil _Smartphone_-nya dari saku celana, kemudian membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Siwon.

_**From : Siwon Horse**_

_**To : BabyKyu**_

_**Kyuhyun-ah saranghae, mau jadi pacarku lagi?**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menoleh kearah Siwon yang ternyata sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

_**From : BabyKyu**_

_**To : Siwon Horse**_

_**Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?**_

Rekor baru yang diciptakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mereka balikan dalam waktu 00:10:13 atau bisa dibaca 10 menit 13 detik. Menakjubkan!

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya saat Super Junior-M mengadakan Party di sebuah stasiun TV hal yang sama pun terjadi. Saat di _backstage _Siwon terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah saranghae, maukah jadi pacarku?"

"Tak akan ku tolak."

Dan begitu acara selesai Siwon dan Kyuhyun janjian untuk bertemu di Konna Beans, bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi?

"Aku mau putus," ucap mereka bersamaan, mereka kemudian saling memunggungi dan berjalan meninggalkan meja yang tadi mereka tempati. Dua menit lebih tiga detik kemudian mereka saling berhadapan dan bertatapan kembali.

"Jadi pacarku?" tanya Siwon dengan entengnya.

"Boleh."

.

.

.

Putus nyambung Duo sejoli WonKyu memang menakjubkan, jarang bisa ditemui kisah cinta seperti milik mereka. Siwon si _Perfect_ dan Kyuhyun si _Manis_ memang sangat cocok!

**::FIN::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please^_^)/**


End file.
